Determining the orientation of a device with respect to gravity is typically accomplished by attaching accelerometers to the device and performing calculations on the output of the accelerometers. These types of orientation measurement devices are known as inclinometers. Example applications of the use of this technology are digital cameras, cell phones and game controllers. Another example of an application desiring a method to determine a device orientation with respect to gravity is the bit end of a downhole drilling device for the oil and gas industry. In the downhole drilling application, it is important to know the orientation of the drill bit to assure the safety and integrity of the drilling operation.
The currently available designs result in several problems experienced during operation in a downhole well drilling operation. First, the operating temperature in a downhole well drilling application exceeds the operating temperature ranges of available accelerometers. Second, and more importantly, the operating environment of a downhole well drilling application includes vibration and shock events that would damage and/or disable available accelerometers, rendering them useless for determining the device orientation with respect to gravity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide devices and methods that avoid the afore-described problems and drawbacks.